


you can get a hug from me

by orangesunsets



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Age Regression, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Little Space, M/M, NCT Dream - Freeform, Soft Lee Jeno, Soft Na Jaemin, caregiver!Jeno, jaemin is a little, little!jaemin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangesunsets/pseuds/orangesunsets
Summary: jaemin doesn't yell or scream, but jeno hears him loud and clear even though they aren't in the same room. maybe it's because he is jeno and jaemin is the one talking—he's always paid more attention to his baby than to anyone else, after all. he goes to his bedroom, already knowing that jaemin would be there, waiting for him.“what's up, doll?”, jeno says with the softest voice he can master right now, the way he only ever talks when he knows jaemin is feelinga certain way.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 90





	you can get a hug from me

**Author's Note:**

> hiii its me and idk im way too proud of this bc it took me a long time to write it and actually finishing it feels like a great achievement to me bc i isually have a hard time writing stuff longer than 1k words bc i cant focus on things for a long time.
> 
> the title is from seventeen's song hug, and while it might suggest that this is sad, it isn't sad at all, and i decided not to dwell on the reasons why jaemin regresses in this fic bc i didn't want it to be angsty and i didnt want to deal with sensitive topics.
> 
> this fic is about little space, and even though i did some research, im no expert in it and i dont know any littles so there might be mistakes in my portrayal of the theme (sorry about that)
> 
> english isnt my first language so pls bare with me if there are any mistakes (ill probably fix them if i ever decide to read this through again)

_“nono”_

jaemin doesn't yell or scream, but jeno hears him loud and clear even though they aren't in the same room. maybe it's because he is jeno and jaemin is the one talking. he's always paid more attention to his baby than to anyone else, after all. he goes to his bedroom, already knowing that jaemin would be there, waiting for him.

_“what's up, doll?”_ , jeno says with the softest voice he can master right now, the way he only ever talks when he knows jaemin is feeling _a certain way._

before he even thinks of doing anything, jaemin stops doing whatever he had been doing before he went into the room and steps closer to him, and that's when jeno confirms his theory: jaemin has _slipped._ his eyes look glassy, pout already on his lips, a light red blush sits on his cheeks, and his fringe is all messed up and covering his forehead. jeno gently pulls jaemin closer by holding his waist tightly, and nana finally speaks, his smile absolutely _blinding_ when he does.

_“nana wants to play with nono!!!”_ he says while clapping his hands together so cutely that jeno has to try hard to stop himself from cooing out loud.

_“which game do you wanna play, baby?”_

jaemin squeals a bit (in the cutest way possible, jeno thinks) before he answers him and jeno is so, so, so in love with this part of him that's even more special because nana only ever shows it when he is with him and people he trusts completely, who would be the other dream members and his family.

_“hide and seek!!! please nono, hide and seek will be so fun!!!”_

jeno answers without thinking, like he always does when he is around jaemin, apparently. _“alright, angel. let's go look for the others and see if they want to play too, okay?”_

jaemin jumps in his place a little, quite a bit excited at the thought of playing with the others as well, and he takes jeno's hands in his to drag him out of their shared bedroom with so much energy jeno thinks that if jaemin had a tail, it would be wagging with happiness, which has jeno cooing over him again, and this time he does it out loud and doesn't try to hide it, which causes jaemin to blush the prettiest blush ever, making him look even cuter.

_“you look so beautiful when you blush, bun. my little blushy baby nana”_ jeno coos again, not really able to control himself from not doing it.

jaemin's hands let go of jeno's to hide his face behind them instead, all while saying, or more like whining, _“nono stop!!! nana is shy”_ and jeno again can't help but put his arms around his boyfriend's waist to hug him close and whisper in his ear _“i love my shy little angel so much!!! you know you are the prettiest thing ever, right princess?_ ”

nana smacks his chest playfully, not really causing any pain or discomfort before he speaks again, his voice a bit higher pitched because of how flustered he is, _“nono is more handsome than nana!! nono is the most handsome person on earth!! nana loves nono so much!!!”_ and jeno's heart flutters at the sight and the words that come out of jaemin's mouth.

jeno's cheeks ache because of how wide his smile is, _“okay, okay, baby. i'm handsome but you are the prettiest, alright?”_

_“okay!!! nana is happy if nono is happy”_

_“well then let's see, who is nono's pretty angel???”_

almost as if they hadn't realise they had been walking towards the living room again, jaemin halts all of his movements for a bit, like he is really taking the question seriously and thinking about all the possible answers there might be to it, but all of that suddenly stops when he perks up and his eyes sparkle when he looks at jeno before he says the answer.

_“me!!! me!!! nono, it is me!!! nana is nono's pretty angel!!!”_

jeno lets out a delighted laugh at that, his happiness painting itself all over his face because it's amazing to know and actually see that jaemin really understands that, even when he is little and when he isn't, him and his well-being are still the most important things to jeno, no matter what.

they stare at each other's eyes for what feels like a lifetime until jeno leans in a bit, looking at him in the eye again before he quietly asks him, _“can i kiss you, nana?”_ and nana smiles, once again, the brightest smile ever when he says yes and then closes his eyes, absolutely expecting what's about to happen.

jeno then comes a bit closer and starts peppering sweet, butterfly kisses all over jaemin's face: his blushy cheeks, his eyelids, his little boopable nose, and lastly, his forehead, because when jaemin is little he always likes getting forehead kisses since they make him feel small and cared for. he doesn't kiss his lips because they had agreed some time ago not to do that when nana was little unless jaemin himself explicitly says he wants to, though it is a rare occurrence since when jaemin regresses he usually feels around four or five years old.

jeno slowly pulls away and the little opens his eyes and they proceed to look at each other lovingly for a minute before jaemin breaks the silence _"come on nono!!! we have to ask junnie, hyuckie, lele, sungie and markie hyungie if they want to play hide and seek with nono and nana!!!”_

_“angel, you know mark, hyuck and chenle don't live here, remember? we can't just call them and tell them to come over now, love, i'm sorry”_ , jeno reminds him gently.

_“b-but can we still play with junnie and sungie???”_ , nana says, eyes already a bit teary at the reminder that not all of them live together, suddenly missing the members and wanting to spend time with all of them.

_“if they are up for it then of course, sweetheart. i bet both of them will want to play with you because they love you and they also love spending time with you, nana”_

_“yay!!! can we go to junnie's room first?”_

_“do whatever you want, babe. i'll go to the kitchen to get your sippy cup in case you want to drink some juice, okay? you go find him, yeah?”_ , jeno says, but not before pressing another soft kiss on jaemin's forehead, making him sigh, feeling content.

they part ways in the living room and jeno goes to the kitchen to grab the sippy cup jaemin uses whenever he is little even though he knows that he is feeling a bit older today, maybe around 7 or 8 years old, like jaemin would say _“i'm a big boy today, nono”._

jaemin, on the other hand, goes towards renjun's room, and before he goes in he knocks on the door, because he always remembers when jeno tells him to be good and to behave. the door opens, a bit later, revealing a sleepy looking renjun, who doesn't really look at the person on the other side of the door before he talks, his voice not really sounding sweet when he does.

_“what do you want? it's almost 10pm, i want to sleep”_

when the person (nana) doesn't answer, renjun looks up and sees jaemin, and he instantly knows what's going on with him when he notices that even though jaemin is taller than him, he's trying to make himself seem smaller and his eyes are a bit teary, making renjun feel like absolute shit.

renjun pulls jaemin close, holding him tightly in his arms and whispering _“sorry nana”_ like a mantra, mentally berating himself for not looking before talking since when jaemin is little he becomes much more sensitive than what he normally is, and _he_ made him feel like he was a _bother._

jaemin slowly but surely pulls his arms up and hugs him too, seemingly forgetting he was about to cry a few seconds ago, and he makes himself even smaller so he can snuggle happily onto the crook of renjun's neck, closing his eyes and sighing softly at the feeling of being in the arms of someone he loves.

they don't move for a few minutes, so jaemin decides to tell him why he went into the room in the first place, _“junnie can we please play hide and seek?”_

renjun lets out a surprised sound before he answers him, softly playing with jaemin's newly dyed black hair, _“do you really wanna play hide and seek now, nana? it's almost 10pm, baby, we can't make much noise at this hour, remember?”_

both of them look up when they hear footsteps near the room's door and then jeno appears, jaemin's sippy cup and his favorite bunny plushie in his hands, which the little takes almost immediately and hugs tightly to his chest before he says, his voice soft and a pout creeping his way on his lips, _“nono, junnie said we can't make noise now because it's late, what are we going to do?”_

jeno can't help but get closer to him and tickle him to take the pout away, successfully doing so when jaemin giggles in the cutest way possible, making both renjun and jeno coo.

_“i didn't realize earlier, but i think he's right, angel. maybe we can play hide and seek some other time and now, i don't know, let's just watch a movie?_ ”

jaemin suddenly remembers that renjun is there with them and they are in his room when his voice breaks the silence, sounding uncharacteristically enthusiastic, _“yeah, we can do that, nana. think about it, we can watch whatever movie you choose right now, yeah? and then next time we can call donghyuck, mark and chenle and tell them to come over so all of us can play hide and seek all together!!! doesn't that sound better?”_

jeno and renjun look at jaemin expectantly, knowing that jaemin needs time to think and make a decision.

_“o-okay”_

_“okay what, babe? shall we watch a movie now?”_ , jeno asks to confirm that that was in fact what jaemin wants to do.

_“yes!!! let's watch toy story now and when we can we will play hide and seek together with markie hyungie, hyuckie and lele too!!!”_

renjun speaks again, but this time with determination, _“you guys go look for jisung and i'll prepare popcorn and set up the pillows and blankets, okay?”._ jeno and jaemin nod and go to jisung's room, which is located right next to renjun's.

jeno lets nana knock on the door, and it gets opened not even a second later, almost as if jisung had been waiting for them.

_“i was waiting for you guys to knock on my door because i heard you talking in renjun hyung's room, you are not as quiet as you think you are. so which movie are we watching?”_

jeno laughs, watching as jaemin walks towards jisung and hugs him (jisung doesn't pretend he hates it because when jaemin is little he doesn't enjoy teasing him, not like jeno would allow him to)

_“nana chose toy story sungie!!! does sungie like it???”_

jisung ruffles jaemin's hair lovingly before he says that yes, of course he does, so the three of them go out of the youngest room and head to the living room, where they find renjun sitting on the couch with a huge bowl of popcorn on his lap.

all of them get settled comfortably on the couch rather quickly, renjun already in the middle, jisung to his left and jeno to his right, with his arms wrapped around nana, who is sitting on his lap and eating some popcorn already.

as per jaemin's request, they put toy story on, and jeno coos everytime nana giggles and plays with his fingers, which rest comfortably on jaemin's tummy. as the movie goes on, almost half an hour into it, jaemin turns to look at him and he whispers so quietly that even jeno has a hard time hearing him, _“nono, look, sungie fell asleep”_ and he points to where he is, and it is in fact true, he is sleeping, his head resting on renjun's shoulder.

jaemin then keeps watching the movie attentively, not really minding jisung's light snores and only moving once in a while to get some popcorn from renjun's bowl. the first movie ends, and they wake jisung up so he can go to his bedroom and sleep in a more comfortable place before jaemin says to pretty please let him watch the second toy story movie too, with his eyes all big and innocent and a little pout on his pink lips, and jeno and renjun just can't say _no_ to him.

sometime later, halfway through the movie, renjun stands up and tells them he can barely keep his eyes open so he's going to sleep, but not without ruffling jaemin's hair softly before he leaves the room. jeno looks at jaemin, who looks back at him, and he kisses his forehead, just because he can, and both go back to watching the movie.

jaemin keeps making little sounds of amazement, he keeps giggling and reacting to everything as if he had never watched that movie in his entire life and jeno thinks it is the cutest thing ever, so he decides to look at him instead, already knowing what the movie is about like the back of his own hand.

after a while, when the credits of the film start rolling, jeno notices that jaemin is yawning, and even before jeno can even suggest calling it a night and going to bed, nana beats him to it.

_“nono, i'm sleepy. can we go to sleep, please?”_

_“of course, baby. let's go, i'll take us the bathroom first so we can brush our teeth. hold on tight, okay?”_. jaemin softly hums as he turns around and places his legs on either side of jeno's own, his arms wrapping around the older's neck. jeno carefully stands up and walks to the bathroom slowly, helping jaemin brush his teeth and making him sit on the countertop while he brushes his own, and when he is done they walk out and go towards their bedroom holding hands, jaemin happily, albeit a bit tiredly, swinging them back and forth in between them until they get to the bedroom, jaemin immediately throwing himself to the bed, having already changed his clothes when he got to the dorm earlier.

jeno on the other hand, goes to the closet to get a t-shirt and sweatpants to change into, changing quickly, not really wanting jaemin to be alone in bed for long. it isn't a surprise that when he turns around, he sees jaemin making grabby hands at him, so he lays in bed as fast as he can, opening his arms for jaemin to settle with him in whatever way he wants.

jaemin puts jeno's arms around his waist and lays his head on his chest, in just the right place to hear his calm heartbeat and he puts his own arm on jeno's middle, holding him too.

the older starts slowly tracing little circles on jaemin's waist and his back while nana's eyes start closing until nana shakes his head and looks up at him, eyes all glassy and clearly tired.

_“what is it, love?”_

_“nana just wanted to thank nono for taking care of me. nana is a big boy today so i can understand everything nono does for me and to help me”_

jeno feels his eyes get full of tears but he forces them not to come out, no matter how touched he is by the words that leave jaemin's mouth, he can't cry now.

“you don't have to thank me, bun, you know i do everything because i love you and i don't expect anything in return and that just having you here beside me is enough, more than enough even”

he can feel and see jaemin's cheeks heat up and the pure love in his eyes and he loves it, he loves him.

jaemin leans upwards a little bit and gives him a quick kiss on the cheek, saying _“good night, nono”_ in the softest, cutest and most beautiful voice jeno has ever heard.

he brushes jaemin's fringe to one side to uncover his forehead and plants a few little kisses there before he says too, _“sweet dreams, nana”_

jaemin falls asleep in jeno's arms, warm from where he is, feeling completely safe and absolutely loved in his boyfriend's embrace.

♡

when jeno wakes up the next morning it is because of the scorching sunlight that enters through the window, which has it's curtains still open because they forgot to close them the night before.

he looks down and he sees jaemin, now with his back turned to him, but his own arms are still wrapped around his waist, jaemin's back pressed against his chest. jeno tries to sit up a bit so he can see the other's face, which is completely covered by his hair, effectively hiding it from him.

the older slowly tries to brush jaemin's hair out of the way, and as soon as he does, nana starts squirming, as if wanting to get away from him and his touch, not really fond of the idea of having to wake up so early.

when he stops touching jaemin's hair, though, the younger turns around to look at him, and he is pouting, _“nono, why did you stop playing with nana's hair?”_

now, if we are being honest, it isn't unusual for jaemin to wake up still in little space after getting some sleep, especially if they don't sleep that much, but jeno's heart still skips a few bits at how soft and cuddly and cute he looks, even though jaemin is "mad" at him at the moment.

_“you literally tried to pull away when i touched you, angel, i'm sorry, okay? it won't happen again, i promise”_

jaemin seems to believe him, because next thing he knows he now has an armful of jaemin on top of him, engulfing him a tight hug (way too tight because, even though jaemin is still little, his strength is no joke)

they hug for a while, not saying anything, which isn't out of the ordinary for them but it is completely different (more intense and with purpose) whenever jaemin is in little space and when they just wake up, even more so when both things are combined.

when jeno's legs get numb under the weight of jaemin's body and when his arms hurt because of how long he's been holding them up to hold his boyfriend he finally speaks, surprising jaemin, who lets out a (very, very cute, jeno would say) squeak.

_“doll, we should probably go and get some breakfast, okay? and seeing as you are still feeling like you were yesterday, maybe we can call mark hyung, chenle and hyuck and tell them to come over so we can finally play hide and seek. what do you think, baby?”_

jaemin giggles and he starts kissing all over jeno's face, quickly getting up and not waiting for jeno at all when he goes out of the room, literally jumping in happiness, as he says _“nana will call everyone right now, nono!!! nana is a big boy!!! i can do it alone so nono can be proud of me!!!”_

and this, jeno thinks, jaemin being so happy and feeling so safe, is everything he could ever want, and he wouldn't trade it for anything else.

and it is with that thought in mind that he gets up and makes his way to the kitchen, finding jaemin squealing and giggling while taking on the phone, probably being on a call with hyuck since he always dotes on jaemin a lot when he's little.

jaemin hangs up not long after jeno gets there, his smile the biggest jeno has seen it be for quite a while now before he says, excitement shown all over his face and happiness pouring out of his pores, _“they are coming over in an hour, nono!!!”_

and yeah, once again, he thinks the same thing: this is exactly everything he needs.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read that whole thing then thank you !!! 
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/huen1nblue?s=09)


End file.
